


a thousand cuts

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Astral Projection, M/M, Triple Drabble, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Luke only meant to check on him. But seeing him once just wasn't enough.





	a thousand cuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



It kills him just a little more each time, but Luke knows he can't stop. 

He only meant to check on him. The Force made finding him easy - Luke would know him anywhere. When he appeared, Ben was sleeping. 

"Going to kill me this time?" Ben murmured, waking. Luke's stomach dropped. Before Ben turned, he disappeared. 

Next time, he just looked, skulking in the shadows. Ben seemed well, if angry, but seeing him once just wasn't enough. 

"I know you're there," Ben said, next time. Luke didn't see how he could. 

"Show yourself," Ben said, the time after. Luke had no intention to. 

Next time, Ben started stripping. Luke vanished, embarrassed. He understood. 

Next time, he stayed when Ben stripped. Ben laughed bitterly, raking back his hair, then wrapped one hand around his cock. Luke couldn't watch. 

Next time, he watched. Ben lay back; he came in bursts that streaked his skin up to his chest. On Ahch-To, Luke felt sick as he touched himself. 

Next time, he showed himself. He wound his fingers into Ben's long hair and held his gaze as Ben stroked himself; once Ben spilled on the floor and reached for him, he disappeared again. 

Next time, Ben turned his back and bent low down; before his fingers found his hole, Luke touched him there impulsively. Ben moaned, surprised. Luke vanished. 

Next time, Luke joined him on the bed and rubbed his cock against his hole. This time, he pushes in, shame-faced. This time, he grips his hips and comes inside him. They've both always wanted this; it's taken Ben's fall to get them here. 

Every time, it escalates. Every time, he wakes alone, disgusted with the things he's done. Every time, the effort takes a little more of him. It's killing him. He's letting it.


End file.
